


Purge of the Virus: Gaiden

by Uxirusu



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Sex, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uxirusu/pseuds/Uxirusu
Summary: Side Story Episode: Mamadam's EscortUirusu is assigned to convoy a pregnant woman, Mamadam. Unbeknownst to him, the child she is carrying is the only heir to a hero who has made alot of enemies.





	Purge of the Virus: Gaiden

*flick*

*flick*

*flick*

 

The sound of a butane lighter attempting to light echoed in seemingly desolate vestibule.

 

"Uirusu! We don't allow smoking indoors!"

 

Uirusu was attempting to light his smoke, froze in his action, and slowly turned his head to Burūto behind the reception desk.

 

"I know you're new around here, so I know you'll never do it again."

 

Uirusu nodded his head solemnly, placing his contraband into his coat pocket. A single ceiling fan slowly swung as the light held by it flickered. The room he was in wasn't fabulous, but anything that could make it worst was a no-no. There were other attendants that were loitering as he was. Either they were conversing amongst themselves, reneging in spades, or "wetting their whistle" before another job. Uirusu placed his hands in his pockets and slowly stepped from the wall he was leaning against to the establishment's front door.

 

Exiting, his duster flutter from every step he took. He looked to the cobblestone road and then up to the street lights that decorated every intersection and block. The moon hung in the sky, like a sliver plate adorning a celestial shroud, as he then reflected in his mind's eye as to how his life lead to this point. His thoughts were abruptly distracted as he heard the clicking of... well... what he recognized to be a woman's high heels. Looking to the direction that the sound was coming from, he had forgotten why he had come outside in the first place. Nicotine offered a soothing swash to his nerves and he had no intention of becoming distracted more-so by a stranger's approach.

 

"You're just how I like my coffee...."

 

Uirusu directed his attention back to the sound of the person approaching. His assumptions were correct, it was a woman, a voluptuous one at that. Her hair was short and her bangs were feathery as her eyes cascaded their blue hue once she stepped closer to Uirusu's light. Her hooped earrings was her only jewelry, Uirusu then surmised that she may be a customer who had paid their fare in advance. She adorned a short blue dress with dark stockings and black heels. She was gravid. Holding a maternal radiance from just her stride and her words. It wasn't often that Uirusu admired a woman curves, but he could sense she deserved respect.

 

"Tall, dark and handsome~"

 

Her voice. Like honey. Sweet. Fragrant. Eye-shadow to emphasize her blue eyes. Lipstick to invigorate her lips. Uirusu's lifestyle didn't herald many roses like this woman.

 

"Although, I'm not sure how coffee can be handsome~"

 

She curbed a giggle by placing a hand over her mouth and closing her eyes.

 

"I have an appointment with this courier service. Should I step in or.. are you?"

 

The angel clasped her hands at the base of her spine as she leaned sideways to peer pass Uirusu at the tavern that was actually a respected courier service. Uirusu then spoke to her solemnly.

 

"If you has a reservation, it's imperative that you speak to the host behind the bar. There he will guide you to you escort."

 

Uirusu's cooperation put a smile on the woman's face, finally thanking him and stepping pass him. Behind him, he could hear the pud doors open and close. Wolf whistles and cheers muffle behind the walls as it became very apparent that he wasn't the only person to think she was attractive. Her dress hugged her body. The streetlights offered little justice in showcasing her shapely bosom and midsection. With her still on his mind, her undergarments were darker than her dress. He had almost mistaken her attire for see-through, until he heard the door.

 

"Uirusu?"

 

It was Burūto's voice.

 

"I have another escort mission for you. This one involving this young woman-"

 

The girl chirped in before Burūto could finish.

 

"Oh I have met him already, but I didn't properly introduce myself"

 

Uirusu crushed what remained of his cigarette in his palm and turned around to face his now subsequent, yet supple package.

 

"Uirusu huh? Well, my name is Mamadam. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

 

He extended his hand to Mamadam, but instead he was hugged by her. Her chest burying into his and her tummy kissing his abdominal muscles while refraining from discomfort. Her posterior pronounced and her back arched.

 

"Mamadam, the feeling are mutual."

 

A single arm held her. A moment more brief than a blink of an eye.

 

"Uirusu" Burūto's voice spoke volumes of his old age and energy.

 

"You are to take her beyond Eliysia's city limits. Seeing how you're the only escort who has a motorcycle, you are the only appropriate candidate. You're taking her to a city called Ozmangod, Familiar with it's location?"

 

"Yes, I can take her there."

 

"You will leave immediately, Uirusu. It would be nice for you to know that Ōkī says that this job will pay the remainder of your tab, but enough of my small talk, i'll leave you to your devices."

 

It wasn't until now that Uirusu realized Mamadam was still holding him. Rubbing her cheeks against his chest. Admiring her escort was the suave fellow she hit on at the door.

 

"Uirusu honey? Mama's feet are killing her."

 

Uirusu choked from the thick tension. It felt as if his stomach flipped and he was sweating bullets. To Mamadam however, Uirusu's demeanor was as stiff and as rigid as when she first laid eyes on her.

 

"Come then, we are leaving this metropolis."

 

Mamadam was gleeful in his forward way of operating. Although Uirusu was young, his life had chiseled him into a mature man, and Mamadam could perceive than there was depth to him he wasn't quick to expose.

 

"You'll need this as a windshield."

 

Uirusu removed his coat and handed it to her. Taking his duster she could feel that it was very heavy. Putting it on offered a scope of his musk that she couldn't bask in from just hugging him. His aroma was something of the forest. Spicy. Damp.

 

"Wait? huh? won't you-"

 

"If it makes you feel better. I wont make a habit of riding without one."

 

Her query was maternal in a sense, and Uirusu was compelled to reassure her. With a genuine smile and a hand at helping her get his trench-coat on her. Leading her to the side of the saloon, he sat onto the machine, kicked the stand beneath it, and motioned for her to join him. Mamadam was unsure at first how she was going to sit behind him. Her swollen midsection was going to make that difficult. His bike had a pillion and back-rest, but it may have not taken into account women who are "with child". Positioning behind him, a leg on either side, she sat in an unconventional position. Steering her big belly beside her chauffeur instead of into his back. She was pointing her torso so that she could hold onto Uirusu tightly without her baby bump squishing between them.

 

"Comfortable?" Uirusu asked as he then started his cruiser's motor revved it's cylinders.

 

"Yes, of course."

 

"Hold on tight Mamadam"

 

Her embrace became tighter as her hold on him became stronger. His body was hot to the touch. Muscles that produced heat and a heart who would soon protect her. Accelerating his motorcycles, then turned the vehicle around and departed on the cobblestone road.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Leaving the city of Eliysia was simple enough. The night was still young and other motorist were few and far. The streets that left Eliysia were isolated. Initially wide in birth, but as their journey continued, the path became narrow, and foliage became deeper and thicker. Mamadam was more tired than she let on to be. The quakes of the bike was soothing as was the rumble of the engine. She dosed off, long enough for the course they were taking now unrecognizable from the on the started on.

 

"Uirusu..."

 

Mamadam whimpered.

 

"Why did you decide to become an courier?"

 

Their ride was a gentle cruise at this point. The head light illuminating their frontal vision.

 

"Well... I didn't necessarily decide..."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"It was brought to my attention that Ōkī, the owner, has some information that would prove useful to me. The price to receive it is a few delivery jobs, most like your's."

 

"Info? Like what? If you don't mind me asking."

 

Uirusu became quiet. Longer than it was taking him to respond from their previous lines of dialogue.

 

"It's information.... that could lead me.... to my family."

 

"Family? Ever met them?"

 

"No. Not my mother. Nor my father."

 

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that."

 

Mamadam cuddled his back in comfort.

 

"Enough of my upbringing. You're pregnant and you hired a escort service."

 

"Oh, well no. My customer did. You see. I'm a surrogate. My client paid my surrogacy and travel expenses because the nature of her situation."

 

"Oh?"

 

"Yes, if modern magic or science allowed her husband's DNA to be shipped the distance, I wouldn't be riding with you right now."

 

"I see..."

 

In Uirusu's current line of work. People only hire couriers if the feel the need of protection in their transportation. A modern taxi could take you somewhere, but they wouldn't protect you from anyone attempting to take your life.

 

As if hand of god hovering above, Uirusu could sense that they were in danger. Looking ahead, Uirusu could see that a thin barbed wire was held across their path. The obstacle was too low. The trap halted the bike but their momentum propelled them forward.

 

Were it only in slow motion. Uirusu turned himself around, to hold Mamadam, allowing himself to break their fall. His back skidding into the road while she was safely held onto him.

 

"You gave the wrong girl a ride BOY."

 

Someone yelled from the direction they were ejected into. Uirusu's back a torn to shreds and Mamadam was cowering onto him. There were then booming footsteps, instead in the direction where his bike was. Uirusu could see a towering figure pass Mamadam clasped against him. The figure then extended his mighty hand to Mamadam only for Uirusu to roll her over, causing Uirusu to be grabbed instead.

 

The goliath grabbed Uirusu by his torn bloody sando, lifting him away from the woman he was meant to protect, and tossing him back towards his motorcycle. Nothing stood between Mamadam and her assailant now. She looked to the brute who tossed Uirusu like a rag-doll. His eyes were as black as night and his mouth, if one could describe it as such, was rows of needle like teeth, his face similar to that of a Lophiiformes. Seeing this advocated that he wasn't the person who insulted Uirusu.

 

"Ankō! Excellent work! Now pick her up!"

 

The same voice exclaimed again. Mamadam didn't recognize either of these men, but her racing thoughts came to an immediate halt as her wrist were then grasped by Ankō, only for her to be held up.

 

"LET ME GO UGLY!"

 

Mamadam kicked her heels at her captor, only to have him make a disparaging sound, what may have been his means of laughter.

 

"If I am not mistaken, you carry the legacy of the self-righteous Masayoshi."

 

That name. Mamadam recognized it was her client's family name. Her heart sank as the implications of her surrogacy weighed on her.

 

"How better to attack him, than to take what matters most. His child."

 

The man who was speaking finally stood between her and Ankō. A frail man. Nose pointed. Eyes beady. Demeanor disgusting. Furui grinned at the terrified woman.

 

"Girl, Know what we do is in the name of the Namekuji family. Your customer is a vigilante who has meddled with us for the last time."

 

Brandishing a dirk, Furui pierced her dress. Cutting the fabric at her bosom. Relinquishing her breast previously confined to her brassiere. Her areolas a deep brown and her teats stiff and rigid. The sight left Furui awestruck as Ankō's poor eyesight left him wooden and obedient.

 

As if instantaneous and vicious, Uirusu leaped onto Ankō. Digging his fingers into his eyes, nose and mouth. Gouging them, while simultaneously using them as leverage to break his neck. Turning it a complete one-hundred and eighty degrees, the giant quickly became limp as blood and visceral sprayed from his head's orifices. Uirusu was like a wraith. Mamadam saw him as if he appeared out of no-where. An usher of death.

 

The sound of cracking bone and tearing tendon did more than startle Furui. The elderly man shrieked to swipe at Mamadam, only for him to be tackled by her courier after he vaulted over Ankō's shoulders. Mamadam fell, fortunately onto her firm butt as she redirected her attention to the man commissioned to safeguard her. Uirusu dislocated the old man's shoulder, dislocating it, and then from Uirusu's back, long black shadow tendrils sprang forth. These tentacles latched onto the old man's arm and vehemently tore it out from it's socket. The sight then became more grusome as Uirusu began to tear Furui limb from limb.

 

Mamadam closed her eyes as her spine tingled and her hairs stood on her neck. Things then became quiet. Peering slightly she then saw Uirusu step to her, reaching his hand, taking hers.

 

"Uirusu... I didn't know..."

 

Topless, she hugged him. Appropriately he held her with one arm.

 

"I still have a duty to you Mamadam"

 

His shadow tendrils slithered to her. Lifting her. Cradling her against him.

 

"I will carry you the remainder of the way."

 

Mamadam was silent as she nodded, not because she was terrified or exhausted. She couldn't get Uirusu's bravado out from her mind.

 

\--------------------

 

She remained speechless as Uirusu proceeded to carry her the remainder of the way there. She was becoming anxious. She could feel that her body was compelling her to take of him. His body. His soul. After their sojourn drew them closer to their destination, Mamadam couldn't wait any longer.

 

"Uirusu! Please stop... set me down"

 

The path they were on was now more open. Less forest-scape proceeded them as the city of Ozmangod was slowly becoming visible.

 

"Uirusu... what you did back there... for me..."

 

"Yes"

 

She then leaned into him. Pressing his lips against hers. Lifting a leg to wrap around him. She could sense her body was moist. Where it mattered. Ending their kiss, Mamadam then shimmied out from what remained of her torn dress. Her chest lactating and her swollen abdomen heaving.

 

"Come give Mama some sugar~"

 

Uirusu's tendrils exposed themselves again, instead grabbing her wrist, ankles and waistline.

Picking bare body up, as he laid down, suspending her backside to his front-side.

A tentacle writhed to her pelvis, to her sweet spot. Nestled between her things.

The appendage caressed her womanhood, spreading the milk that seeped from it.

He then loosened his trousers. His manhood sprung. Erect. Thick.

Tentacles then squeezed her boobs. A firm massage. Her nipples released trails of her bosom's cream.

Lowering her down to his sword to be plunged into her sheath.

In fluid and wet motion, he dropped her onto his cock.

His length dove into her pussy. Her vaginal walls quivering and quaking from his penetration.

Her labia kissed the base of his shaft and the peak of his balls as she then felt Uirusu lift her up and down.

Now, like a piston pumping into her, she could no longer repress her pleasure.

Her moaning began to fill their ears as the motion of their fuck became faster and faster.

Uirusu huskily bellowed as he then felt his body respond to what her heart wanted.

From his shaft, his dick came.

His seed spraying into her birth canal causing her to simultaneously climax.

Her body was then electrified as all of her nerves became flaccid.

Holding her genitals to his, Uirusu then finally removed his length from her.

Using his shadow tendrils to lay her to his chest. Draping her with his duster.

Mamadam felt fulfilled. Satisfied.

 

"Uirusu? Come now. Mama has places to be~"

 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> This is a entry for Madam's Book Club - Writing Contest, commissioned by madamsquiggles on DeviantArt.


End file.
